cafelandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Danios15/"Clover" - Luck
Hello, guys! I don't know much about St. Patrick and his Day, because it's my very first time... But I link him with Luck and Clover. I believe, that these days will teach me something more about it :) One of these pics isn't taken by myself and it comes from Fans di CityGames blog. Clover1.png|Hi! I'm starting refilling empty drink machines before clients will come (help me, please - I'm never sure, if I, later we'll get a few more tips, in case here will be any whip-round or something... Oh, but I've nearly forgotten about the most important thing of every morning - breakfast! What about a little rivalry - who will cook its Tuna Fish Salads frst?? Clover2.png|Uuuuhhhhmmmm, no - I've never had St. Patrick's Day... Should I really asking customers? I can't - it's too embarassing for me, but you... Wait - what do you know about this Day??? What decorations do you recommend???... Four-leaf Shamrocks? Uhmm... Our geass is still frozen... But our neighbours have some from last year - I'm sure! Yesterday I saw beatiful white and Green roses in the decorations shop - them will be perfect to clovers!, don't you think?... And I'm still needing more infos! Clover3.png|Impossible! Didn't you forget to place them, for sure?? Well, then hold on - we're needing money if you'll buy anything! Remember - helping friends and very cheap parties - like common Café Parties are te fastest ways to earn money!... Much slower, but very efficient and pretty long-lasting are huge amounts of something unique - what about 3 thousands of Wrapped Prosciutto? Clover4.png|Hahaha!... Well, who knows, if some kind of magic will work again? You know, yesterday I suppose, I saw some very short guy, clothed in green colors and trying to hide pot of gold... Don't you believe me??... Anyhow, it would be amazing decoration - if no pots - a few Buckets of Gold here... Fake, of course! And I've got another crazy idea - again - cooking and working with customers here I've learnt, how to easily spot the most hungry of their and... he might she?? was looking for very tired and starving - your famous Chocolate Chip Cookies and their scent can lure him he isn't or doesn't have to eat.... And I'm needing Cleavers for my orders... Clover5.png|With all of these Shamrocks and this day? Rush hour will became Happy Hours if we work had and cook more than ever, you'll see! Days are still really cold - we're needing something warm... like Grilled Steaks! Then we should prepare something Oriental and... Can you propose anything, please?... Cake?? Right... I'd like Gorgonzola Cheesecake with Pear!... Yeah, we gotta be fast. But do you remember our last race? So, let's have even more fun, again... Ready, set... Clover6.png|So, you want some Green Clothes for them? Well, we must ask our friends about some, but we don't need their permanently... You'll go to our neighbours and I'll rent missing ones from clothes' rental office as the cheapest as possible if you pick many tips up for me. While waiting for your response, I'm going to fininsh my Meatballs with Pretzels up. Clover7.png|You know, how hard it's going to be during a rush hour?! And why all tiles around that intern is all in soot, floor and spices?!? Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!... Thanks for giving a helping hand lately, but enough. Looks like I must cool not only clients, but also me down - music and fun are helping, I'm sure! You'll clean up that mess, before anybody will have real accident... Everyone, attention, please! - it's only our intern cooking his own, brand-new dish, specially for you, so sit at your seats back, please! To cool ourselves down I suggest... Pillow Fight Party!!! Clover8.png|They have never done it before... Drink machines are probably empty! I'll make an questionaire about new name for our café and distract their, and during this. you'll load the machines as quick as you can, right?... This rush hour is like somebody isn't going to let us get bored... Clover9.jpg|Funny to saying about this, but either do I - it'll give you even more luck... But customers and their Salmon and Corn Cakes first, any surprises then! I'm needing more Pot Forks fo them... Anyway, I want make our café totally Green in very easy way, to doubtlessly satisfy the most greedy criticasters and clients - ask our neigbours about Green fairy-Lights. We'll hang them around our café discretly and cover under something. Then, we can go - the rush hour is ending. Clover10.png|Ok, but gathering love and Hearts is much more effective if at least two people are sharing its. Free, seasonal Shamrock Muffins also will help...And our stoves - look - they'tr like tired and... really dirty after hard cooking. Clover11.png|Well, actually I don't have any... Ok, ok, you really don't have have to buy its for me... Ok... But if I go, you'll prepare Chicken Schnitzels for me and get some glasses - tomorrows is coming very special client, which likes to drink champagne! Clover12.png|...but first we need extra money for so special party! For what?? For exclusive dishes with Spatulas, of course! One second before St. Patrick's Day Party Right, ready to open this big day? Ok... Welcome everyone! I'm not going to blab - you just know, that we are here all to celebrate and have the greatest time together, here and now!!! During the party Did you see all special guest??... Yes, it's a Leprechaun! Whrere???... Yes, I can see him!... But he's pretty rigid... Check o him... What???! It's just a statue?!!?? Impossible - I saw him moving!... And you drinking... Well, it's a present from him, I guess... However, have a Happy and Lucky Day! Category:Blog posts